Naruto Universal Warrior
by cyberpheniox
Summary: In the forest of death when Orochimaru seals the Kyuubi Naruto gets a visit from Kami after he dies from the fall. She unlocks hidden powers that was being restricted by the Kyuubi and decides to give him a family and turn time back to when he was five. Naruto/harem OC/Harem other pairings and crossover pairing
1. Prologue

Naruto Universal Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Bleach, Star Wars, Avatar The Last Airbender. **

Eventual Super Naruto

Pairings: Naruto x Harem

Summary: In the forest of death when Orochimaru seals the Kyuubi Naruto

gets a visit from Kami after he dies from the fall. She unlocks hidden powers that was being restricted by the Kyuubi and decides to give him a family and turn time back

to when he was five.

Regular speech

_Thought speech_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon Though**_

Jutsu or Techniques

Chapter 0: Prologue

(Forest Of Death)

Naruto charged at Orochimaru with the intent of killing him. His K-9's had sharpened and elongated while his claws grew and some of the fox's chakra leaking out of him.

"I'll kill you," yelled Naruto. While Orochimaru just smiled and thought, " So this is the Kyuubi brat with a little training he could become a great host. To bad he has to die since I'm only her for Sasuke-Kun.

When Naruto reached him Orochimaru used his speed gained from years of being a ninja and grabbed Naruto by his legs. "So you're the Kyuubi brat but how would you fair without his demon chakra. Five prong seal."

Naruto screamed in pain as he felt the Kyuubi being sealed and he fell unconscious. "Kukuku, two down," He threw Naruto and the demon container fell all the way to the ground effectively killing him.

(Somewhere Between Life and Death)

"Naruto, Naruto wake up there's free all you can eat Ramen." Naruto hopped up and looked around trying to find the Ramen but all he saw was a Women standing in front of him.

"Where's the ramen lady I need some food," said Naruto. The women just laughed and smiled.

"Now Naruto is that really a way to talk to Kami," teased the lady. Naruto started stuttering and blushed in embarrassment.

" Kami," came Naruto's voice. She nodded and Naruto did the only thing he could do in this situation. He passed straight out. The Women now known as the God Kami laughed to herself.

She was about five ft. five and had blue hair that went down to mid back. She had a nice size bust and nice curves. She had light purples eyes that if anybody looked at it they might get lost. She wore a robe the same color as her eyes.

"Naruto get up there's really an all you can eat ramen buffet." Naruto got up and looked around this time and actually spotted a table filled with ramen and jumped at it. Finishing a bowl every five seconds.

In five minutes flat he was done with all the bowls. "Thanks Kami that ramen tastes just like Ichiraku ramen," said the nine-tailed fox jailer. "That's because it was I went down an ordered some while you where out. You've been asleep for the past three hours. Now Naruto we need to talk about your future or should I say past."

The smile on Naruto's face fell off as memories came rushing back to him and his face looked downcast. "Why would you want to talk about that it's a horrible time for me." Naruto felt some tears fall as he remembered the beatings and assassination attempts.

Kami noticed his sad face and said, "Because you have a special power in you and I can unleash it for you. Only one other person in the known universe can unlock same powers you have. I can unlock those and take you back seven years to when you were five and give you a family to teach those abilities. I can even call the other person who has all the same ability's as you. Would you like that."

Naruto was still trying to process that he had special powers and only one person in the universe had the same ability's as him. "What are these powers," asked the demon container.

Kami smiled, "Well you have the Saiyan bloodline and your teachers will be a some people from a group called the Z-fighters. You also have the force bloodline and your teachers will be Ashoka Tano and Kalin Kenobi who is also a the person who has all your bloodlines but he has to unlock them himself. You also have the Arrancar, Quincy, Bount, Vizard, Fullbring and Shingami bloodlines. They are all tied together so the teachers vary. A couple of the teachers are Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck for Arrancar. For Quincy is Uryu Ishida. For Bount is Go Koga and Yoshi. Vizard is the whole Vizard squad. While Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Ichigo will teach you Shingami and the rest of Ichigo's crew, family, and the Urahara gang are coming along. So do you Accept."

Naruto smiled and replied, "What do you think." Kami held out her hand and Naruto took it and in a flash of light time was reversed and Naruto was gone as Kami made ten clones and went to collect the people from Heaven, Hell and the Soul Society, collecting there reborn souls and putting them in their own body or taking them from there regular lives.

(Konoha Somewhere random in the Village)

(Five Years after the Nine-tailed Fox attack)

"Get the demon brat," "Yeah Kill him," "For the Yondaime," was heard in the crowd of people chasing Naruto.

Kyuubi whispered in his mind, "**Kami had her own chat with me and I have decided to be a good demon for now. Kalin and Ashoka are the first to arrive because they were still alive and they are on route." **

"Thanks Kyuubi," replied Naruto. "**It's Kurama Kit and anytime." **Naruto kept running until he saw a weird girl with orange skin and strange tails on her head and a boy with silver hair and pale skin with both of them looking about nine.

"I think you guys should leave the kid alone," said the boy with the silver hair. Everybody stopped and laughed at him before one of the chunin stepped up.

"I think you should take the freak and run home because there is nothing you can do to us with your powerless little bodies."

"My name is Kalin and your about to see what I can do," said the silver haired boy before he held his hand out and the Chunin in front of him started choking. When Kalin closed his hand the Chunin fell dead to the ground.

The civilians started running back the way they came until a large rip like hole opened up and some fell in never to be seen or heard from. Out of the hole stepped three people a tall man wearing white pants a white jacket and a white shirt with a bone white necklace, a girl who was about nine wearing an open sleeveless white jacket and legless shorts with light green hair and a cap with horns coming out of it, and another girl with a darker shade of green hair wearing a tattered green shirt and some tattered green shorts with what looked like a skull cap on.

The guy disappeared and several civilians and one ninja were struck down as the two girls pulled out weapons.

"W-What are you," one of the jounin who was part of the group asked.

"The name is Coyote Stark, and I am your death. Nel, Lilynette come on lets join the others in this fight." The three of them disappeared and reappeared where Kalin, Ashoka, and Naruto was standing. All the ninja in the mob fell into stances and prepared to battle as Kalin and Ashoka pulled out metal hilts and pressed a button on them igniting the two Kalin carried and the one Ashoka carried but her was a double sided. The other three pulled out their own respective weapons.

All was silent until one of the ninja yelled and signaled the rest to attack making the battle begin.

**AN: There you go the prologue I will come out with the next chapter by at the most two weeks so expect it and the first battle of the story will be In that chapter. There will also be the arrival of more of the people and dealing with the Hokage. So stay tuned. **


	2. A Fight and Dealing with the Hokage

Naruto Universal Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Bleach, Star Wars, Avatar The Last Airbender. **

**AN: Sorry for the delay I had to move and I just finished so here is the next chapter.**

Eventual Super Naruto

Pairings: Naruto x Harem

OC x Harem

Summary: In the forest of death when Orochimaru seals the Kyuubi Naruto

gets a visit from Kami after he dies from the fall. She unlocks hidden powers that was being restricted by the Kyuubi and decides to give him a family and turn time back

to when he was five.

Regular speech

_Thought speech_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon Though**_

Jutsu or Techniques

Last Chapter

"_The name is Coyote Starrk, and I am your death. Nel, Lilynette come on lets join the others in this fight." The three of them disappeared and reappeared where Kalin, Ashoka, and Naruto was standing. All the ninja in the mob fell into stances and prepared to battle as Kalin and Ashoka pulled out metal hilts and pressed a button on them igniting the two Kalin carried and the one Ashoka carried but her was a double sided. The other three pulled out their own respective weapons. _

_All was silent until one of the ninja yelled and signaled the rest to attack making the battle begin._

Chapter 1: Dealing With The Hokage

Kalin was the first to move as he jumped into the air and released a powerful burst of force lightning killing two ninja and dropped engaging two more and cutting them in half.

Nel moved after him and using her sword stabbed a ninja and engaged another chunin who was proficient at using a sword. The chunin stabbed at her and almost got her but Lilynette stabbed him from behind.

Ashoka and Starrk were fighting a group of chunin and two jounin. Starrk disappeared dropping half the chunin and one of the jounin in one go before moving to help Nel, and Lilynette as the two were being surrounded.

Ashoka was against one jounin and four chunin. She jumped up and brought one of the sides down cutting one of the chunin straight through before sticking the other side into another. She turned to engage the other two when the jounin stabbed her in the back with a kunai making her fall to the ground.

Kalin who had just finished taking on a group of five jounin turned and saw her fall. He let out a blood curdling roar and an aura of energy started to appear around him. His silver hair flew up and turned yellow.

His aura spiked before he disappeared and struck the jounin who had stabbed Ashoka. Kalin grabbed the Jounin before throwing him up in the air and completely obliterating unknown guy as a yellow blast of energy came from Kalin's hand.

He started decimating everybody who attacked him. The ninjas all grouped together to try and attack and started using Jutsu but everything they tried failed. He ran and got in the middle of them and started gathering force power.

The shinobi were all lifted off the ground and started flying through the air. Kalin put his hands together and then threw them blasting them all away knocking them unconscious or killing them.

The bloodlust from becoming a saiyan and unlocking his supersaiyan mode got to him and he went for Starrk, Nel and Lilynette. He ran at them even though he lost both of his lightsabers and tried to punched Starrk in the facing knocking him into a wall.

Lilynette tried to cut him but he grabbed her sword at the last minute and kicked her into the Starrk who was just getting back up. The possessed supersaiyan looked at Nel and went to attack her but when he saw the scared look on her face and paused as some of his sense came back.

Suddenly a sword came slamming down towards his face but he grabbed it and the urge to battle came back full force as the sword made him fall to his knees. His next opponent was a guy with an eye patch and had spiky hair with bells on the end. He also had a little girl with pink hair on his shoulder.

Kalin pushed his opponents sword up before back flipping and kicking him back while the girl jumped off the guys shoulder a split second before he was kicked. "What is your name and can tell you are strong and I want to fight you." The new guy and the girl laughed, "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki and this is Yachiru Kusajishi and I know your name is Kalin already so lets get this fight on."

They charged at each other and Kalin go in the first hit when he dodged a slash and jumped before kicking him in the head. Then Kalin used the force to propel him into same wall as Lilynette and Starrk making them fall back down. He then looked and tried to attack Nel and Yachiru but he couldn't as a fist hit him and sent him flying.

"You need to stay down brat my name is Vegeta the prince of Saiyans and I don't have time to deal with you." Kalin stared and launched himself at the newcomer but before he could make it all the way there Ashoka jumped in the path and he stopped as he stopped cold in his tracks before falling to his knees and looking at the destruction he had caused.

As Kalin was looking around a group of people arrived and stood next to Vegeta. Goku, Gohan, a younger Trunks, a younger Pan, a younger Goten, Videl, Majuub, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo stood and watched what was happening.

Kalin looked at Ashoka and felt tears come to his eyes. "What have I done," he asked but as a statement more than a question. Ashoka replied, " It's not your fault before he fell unconscious. By this time all of Naruto's teachers had arrived and even all the extra people were watching. Naruto who had ran to get the Hokage came back and was watching the scene too.

He slowly moved Ashoka off of him before he looked at everyone and ran away towards the walls of the village. He stopped and used the force to call his lightsabers to him. Then he took out a pen and some paper wrote a note use the force to put it in Ashoka's pocket before he jumped over the wall and was gone.

Kisuke Urahara was the first to speak, "Somebody should go with him and I nominate Yoruichi and Ururu to go." Goku agreed and said, "who from my group will go." Gohan Videl and Pan stepped forward as Nel, Hiyori, Rukia, , a younger Yoshi, Yachiru and Kenpachi stepped forward at the same time.

The Hokage spoke, "I don't know who you people are but a voice in my head is telling me to send one of my ninjas with the small group and so I need Anko to step out of the tree and follow them."

Everybody looked and saw a fourteen year old girl come out of the tree and joined the group. Everybody nodded at each other and went towards the wall with Pan grabbing Anko as they flew over the wall and were out of site.

They watched them go and when they were out of site. The Hokage spoke up, "Maybe we should continue this meeting somewhere else." With that he walked away everybody following him towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto had engaged in a conversation with Goten, Trunks, Jinta, and Lilynette who seemed to be his age now instead a little bit older like she had been.

"So where are all of you guys from," asked the curious container. Lilynette was the first to answer saying, "I'm from a place called Hueco Mundo and the kid with the red hair is from earth what about you two." Goten and Trunks laughed. They were the same age as Naruto and still the best of friends. "Were from an Earth except ours is far more into the future."

They exchanged information about each other and were slowly starting to become friends with each other. While everybody was catching up with their own respective groups. In total it was Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, Uryu, Isshin, Misaki, Yasutora (Chad), Orihime, Shinji, Lisa, Rose, Love, Kensei, Hachi, and Mashiro, Go Koga, Starrk, Lilynette, Goten, Trunks, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Majuub, and Ashoka.

Ashoka who had woken up and recovered enough to walk was up front with the Hokage. Orihime saw the pain and ran up to her. "Let me heal your wound for you." Ashoka nodded and Orihime had her lay down on the ground. It only took a minute but soon enough Ashoka was healed up and they ran to catch up with the rest of the group. While they were running they introduced themselves to each other. "I'm Ashoka," said Ashoka. "I'm Orihime," came the reply.

The Hokage's office was to small so everybody couldn't fit in it. He took them to the mansion which was right behind the tower and they all gathered on the training grounds.

The Hokage turned to face everyone and asked, "Who are all of you and why have you come here and started a fight with some of my ninja and civilians. Naruto stepped up to explain, "they didn't start anything I was being attacked and they helped out and their here because Kami sent them to be my teacher."

The Hokage was about to reply before what Naruto said actually hit him. "What do you mean Kami sent them." Naruto just said, "It's simple as that Kami sent them here to teach me. I come from the future and Orochimaru attacks team 7 and I die after he seals the Kurama which knocks me unconscious and then throws me from the top of a tree effectively killing me when I hit the ground. This time I have to stop him and change the future."

The Hokage digested the information and his first question was, "Who is Kurama." "The Nine-Tailed Fox," came the simple answer.

The next question came, "Why are they your teachers." This explanation was longer, "I have several different bloodlines. These guys all have one of the bloodlines I have in some cases two or three while the boy with the silver hair who left has all of mine." The last question was one he dreaded asking, "You do know that the council will try to use the girls as breeding stock." The last reply took a second but Kami put the answer, "They can't if they get married or are put under clan protection."

Hokage: "You can only have two people under clan protection at a time and if they can't get the girls they try for the boys or Kalin if he comes back with the others."

Naruto: "They can't if me or Kalin marries some or they are already married."

That got a gasp from the group and Lilynette got angry same for Karin while Yuzu just blushed. The rest were mixed reactions. Karin suddenly yelled, "If that was the case I would of went with Kalin." She quieted down as her family looked at her and she blushed.

The Hokage decided that he had a lot of paperwork to fill out tomorrow and decided to end this meeting till later. "I want all the people above age fifteen who want to be a ninja come to my office so you can get the test and the rest to report in the evening to continue this conversation meeting adjourned."

Naruto was all ready to go home and go to sleep but had one last question, "where are they going to sleep." The Hokage signed and whistled for an Anbu. He whispered in crane's ear and crane ran off into the house returning two minutes later with a box.

The Hokage took the keys and said, "You all will be sleeping in the Namikaze compound which lies in the forest behind the Hokage monument and Naruto if Kami didn't tell you. Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." He whispered into Crane's ear again before Crane disappeared and another Anbu, Dog, appeared in his place five minutes later. "Dog will lead you their goodnight."

Dog wore a regular Anbu outfit and a white dog mask but had gravity defying silver hair.

Dog walked off with them following him with the young ones running after while the older ones walked and started talking with the other people whether to catch up, get to know someone new or talk about everything that happened.

Eventually they made it to the forest and dog unlocked the gates before saying, "Have a nice night," and disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

Everybody went into the house and picked a room with some bunking in the same room like Karin and Yuzu, Trunks and Goten, and Isshin and Misaki.

All the lights went and everybody went to sleep preparing for tomorrow.

Only one person was still up five minutes later and that was Ashoka who was crying as found she found Kalin's note detailing why he left and how he didn't know where he was going but he would find somewhere.

Team Dimensional's Journey 1:The Meeting

Kalin jumped over the wall and continued on into the forest. He ran for a while going pretty far from the village using the force to run farther and faster. Eventually he needed to rest and stopped by at a clearing before releasing he had no supplies and jumped into a tree.

He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep but it wasn't long before he sensed other people approaching him. He knew they already sensed him so he tried to run but one of them appeared in his path.

"Where do you think your going little man." Kalin looked down before realizing he had the body of a ten year old. "I'm going somewhere I have no idea where but I eventually find out," said Kalin. By now he was surrounded and couldn't go anywhere and he couldn't force jump over there heads because they would just catch him as soon as he hit the ground.

So he just got into a fighting position and put his hands on his lightsabers, "I hope you didn't come to stop me because I have to go. Some of you saw what I did back there and some didn't. I attacked the same people who were fighting for the same goal of protecting Naruto." Tears had come to his eyes but he quickly wiped them away before he thought anyone could see them but everybody saw them and he felt himself being giving a hug from both sides by Nel and Yachiru. Nel looked at Yachiru and said, "We both forgive you and I sure Lilynette and Starrk do too," and Yachiru added, "Kenny does." Kenpachi looked like he wanted to say something but let it go as Yachiru gave him a gave him an Unohana type smile which promised pain if he said otherwise.

Gohan started talking, "You attacked them because of the spike in your blood from unlocking your saiyan potential and going supersaiyan at the same time giving you a stronger reaction. You didn't want to stop fighting but when you saw somebody you recognized you immediately stopped.

Nel and Yachiru both slowly let go after a minute and stepped back. Gohan broke the silence by saying, "We are not stopping you no it quite the opposite. We want to go with you." Kalin nodded before saying, "Then I guess we should stop here and rest for the night." Everybody nodded. "So since we are going to be a team I guess we should introduce each other," said Kalin.

Kalin: "I'm Kalin Kenobi the best rouge Jedi in the universe."

Gohan: "I'm Son Gohan one of the protectors of earth and a member of the ZFighters."

Yoruichi: "I'm Yoruichi shihouion the goddess of flash and one of the fastest people in the world."

Kenpachi: "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki captain of Squad Eleven and the strongest in the Seireitei."

Yachiru: "I'm Yachiru Kusajishi Lieutenant of Squad Five."

Ururu: "I'm Ururu Tsumugiya or Karakura-Rizer Tiny Devil.

Nel: "I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck former third Espada."

Pan: "I'm Pan Son and I'm part of The Z-Fighters."

Videl: "I'm Videl Satan part of the Z-Fighters."

Hiyori: "I'm Hiyori Sarugaki former lieutenant of squad twelve."

Rukia: "I'm Rukia Kuchiki former lieutenant of Squad Thirteen."

Anko: "I'm Anko Mitarashi Chunin of Konoha."

Kalin clapped his hands and said, "Now that everybody's introduced to each other we can talk more later for now we will go to sleep." Nobody had anything to say about so they all jumped into a tree and went to sleep.

Everybody was asleep except for Kalin who thought of Ashoka and everything that happened before finally closing his eyes an hour later and drifting off into a light sleep were he can still sense his surroundings

**AN: Cut, Print and that's a rap. If you decided not to Read Team Dimensional's Journey I advise that you do because it's character development and the side story for everyone who left Konoha this chapter. The next one should be out soon. Read and Review it will help me put chapters out faster.**


	3. New Clothes, and placement

Naruto Universal Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dbz, Bleach, Star Wars, Avatar The Last Airbender. **

Eventual Super Naruto

Pairings: Naruto x Harem

OC x Harem

Summary: In the forest of death when Orochimaru seals the Kyuubi Naruto

gets a visit from Kami after he dies from the fall. She unlocks hidden powers that was being restricted by the Kyuubi and decides to give him a family and turn time back to when he was five.

**Naruto x Lilynette, Yuzu, Tenten, Hinata, Fu, Temari, Fem. Gaara(Gaia), Ino.**

**Kalin x Ashoka, Nel, Ururu, Pan, Karin(Bleach), Hiyori, Yachiru, Anko, Toph, Fem. Haku**

**AN: This isn't the final for the harems I'll add others as I get to them or think of them or I may take some out.**

Regular speech

_Thought speech_

**Demon speech**

_**Demon Though**_

Jutsu or Techniques

Ages

Naruto 5

Kalin 9

Ashoka 9

Stark 30

Lilynette 9

Nel 7

Kenpachi 40

Yachiru 7

Vegeta 35

Goku 30

Gohan 21

Trunks 10

Pan 8

Goten 10

Videl 21

Majuub 15

Krillin 25

Tien 38

Yamcha 37

Piccolo ?

Kisuke 33

Yoruichi 32

Ururu 11

Hiyori 8

Rukia 17

Yoshi 13

Anko 14

Ichigo 18

Yuzu, Karin 8

Isshin 34

Masaki 32

Chad, Orihime 18

Shinji, Lisa 19

Rose, Love 28

Kensei 30

Hachi 42

Mashiro 16

Go Koga 40

Jinta 12

Last Chapter

_Eventually they made it to the forest and dog unlocked the gates before saying, "Have a nice night," and disappearing into the shadows of the forest. Everybody went into the house and picked a room with some bunking in the same room like Karin and Yuzu, Trunks and Goten, and Isshin and Misaki. All the lights went and everybody went to sleep preparing for tomorrow. _

_Only one person was still up five minutes later and that was Ashoka who was crying as found she found Kalin's note detailing why he left and how he didn't know where he was going but he would find somewhere._

Chapter 2: New Clothes, and Placement

Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar house that he had never seen before. It

took him about a minute to remember all that happened in Kami's domain

and yesterday.

The blond haired kid jumped out of bed got dressed in his

orange clothes so he would be ready and went downstairs when he smelled

something good being cooked and went downstairs. When the nine-tailed

fox container got downstairs he saw all kinds of food and almost everybody

sitting at the table eating breakfast.

He sat down at the head of the table to eat. There was only three missing. Ashoka, Trunks and Goten the last two who just came flying down the stairs. He dismissed the fact that she was gone but somebody was worried and went upstairs to see if she was ok.

When Orihime got up the steps she walked to the room and opened the door to see her lying down asleep so she quietly closed the door and decided that she was going to follow her around today to make sure that the girl was okay. With that resolve she went downstairs and continued to eat after making Ashoka a plate and taking it upstairs laying on the dresser by the bed.

After everybody except Ashoka finished eating they each went to do their own activities. Some going to explore Konoha, talking to someone new, or laying in while Naruto tried to leave when he was stopped by Kisuke and Ichigo.

Kisuke spoke up, "We want you to start training and made a schedule for you to follow but first we need to get you some new clothes, and destroy those clothes you wearing now, unless you want someone you want to be made a human target."

Naruto had no chance to respond as the two them grabbed him and took him away with Masaki, Isshin, and Yuzu following behind to make sure he couldn't escape.

It took them about twenty minutes to find a good ninja store that also sold clothes. As soon as they walked in Naruto saw somebody he knew from the orphanage. "Hey Tenten what are you doing here," asked Naruto. "My father owns this place and I help him work the shop," replied Tenten. "Oh that's cool well I have to find some new clothes that don't have a whole lot of orange in it."

Tenten smiled and said, "Naruto I think I have just the thing for you to wear," then she ran into the back. It was about five minutes before she came back with some clothes and Naruto fell in love with them. He said thanks took the clothes and walked into the changing room.

It took him a minute to change and when he walked out he was wearing black ANBU style pants, a black shirt that had the orange spiral on the front and a black trench coat on to top it off.

Kisuke clapped, "Now that's better." Masaki said, "You look great." Yuzu complimented him saying, "You look really good in that Naruto." While Ichigo and Isshin just clapped. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled before replying to all of them, "Thank you."

They paid for the clothes and left the store. Isshin looked at his watch and realized the time. "Ichigo if your fighting for a rank you need to go to the Hokage's office." Ichigo nodded and disappeared in a flash step.

"Well let's go so we can start preparing because you'll be training your body while the test are going on." Naruto groaned before starting the walk home. Meanwhile at the house Uryu, Chad, Goku, Krillin, Tien, Yamacha, Majuub, Vegeta, and the Vizards except for Hachi all got ready to go. Then they headed for the Hokage's office.

After everybody arrived the Hokage started talking, "Okay everybody who is here follow me." They all followed him outside and to the chunin exams arena. "Okay I will have you face off against a chunin first and then a jounin after that if you think you can beat them." They all nodded and The Hokage chose Uryu to be the first to fight.

Some random chunin stepped into the ring and waited for the signal. As soon as the proctor said, "hajime." The Chunin rushed at Uryu but before he could get close ten arrows came flying at him with four pinning him too the wall by his arms, four on his legs and two and both sides of his head so close the chunin could feel the energy radiating off the arrows. The ref called the match and Uryu walked up the stairs and Chad went down.

Chad walked down to meet another random Chunin and the ref said, "hajime." Chad transformed his arm and ran at the chunin. The Chunin threw the first punch but it missed. Then Chad threw his punch but she dodged under it before sweeping his feet out from under him. She tried to threw attack while he was on the ground but Chad grabbed her leg and threw her towards the side of the arena. He fired off and blast and she submitted when she saw the power of it after it hit the wall.

Krillin was next to fight. He dodged the chunin punch and threw one of his own catching his opponent in the jaw before using a medium powered distructo Disk and blasting him into the wall. Tien ended his fight as soon as it started by blasting him with the tribeam. Yamacha used wolf fang fist and smashed him into the wall. The Vizards and Lilynette won there fight easily. While Ichigo, Vegeta, Piccolo and Stark asked to just fight one of the jounin.

Ichigo jumped down into the ring and a jounin with the biggest eyebrows you've ever seen jumped down too. He had a bowl haircut and wore a green jumpsuit with a jounin vest. "Hi I am Might Guy and I want to see your power of youthfulness." Ichigo face planted when he heard that, "What is wrong with you with you green weirdo." Piccolo heard that and yelled, "Hey watch what you say." "Alright," was the spiky orange haired teens reply.

The proctor said hajime and Guy charged at Ichigo throwing a kick at Ichigo's head. Pulling out his sword and slamming it in front of him just in time, Guy's foot hit the face of the sword and he bounced back quickly recovering.

When Guy ran towards Ichigo again he went on the offense. Picking his sword up Ichigo disappeared using flash step appearing behind Guy and doing a downward slash that Guy just avoided using pure speed.

The two of them fought going back and forth until they both had scratches and cuts all over their body. They both looked at each other and came to some kind of agreement. Guy opened three of the forbidden gates and launched himself at Ichigo while Ichigo called out, "Getsuga Tensho."

Guy with a yellow aura and Ichigo launched at each other and an explosion happened that shook the very air.

At The Mansion Training Grounds

Naruto was being forced to exercise. He had to do one hundred pushups, a lap around the training ground, and do one hundred sit-ups. Then he had to start practicing with a wooden sword they carved from a tree out back. The only thought going through his head was what did I do to get in this situation.

**AN: Sorry for being so evil but I'm going to cut this chapter right here. I wanted to finish it and finally get it out. Next time the rest of the fights and we find out Goku's opponent cause he didn't fight a chunin nor did he ask to fight a Jounin so who will he fight. We will also have another Team Dimensional's Journey so stay ready to read and review .**

**p.s. That gets the chapters out faster cause it inspires me. **


End file.
